Een Dag In Het Leven Van , Carlisle Cullen
by Annelie.Ahuis.1991
Summary: een dag met carlisle cullen schrijf wedstrijd inzending op twilight-online.nl one shot, Credit to AliesBr voor het einde


'Aan de kant! Aan de kant!' hoorde Carlisle Cullen, de ambulance broeder al vanaf de ingang van de eerste hulp roepen. Hij maakte zich voort, kreeg onderweg een schort en handschoenen aangegeven terwijl de assistente hem wat informatie doorspeelde. 'Vrouw, 23 jaar; Hoofd- en maagtrauma; Auto-ongeluk op de snelweg.'

Carlisle knikte begrijpend en pakte na enkele seconden de brancard over van de ambulancebroeders. De verpleegkundige, die dienst deed op ambulance, lichtte hem verder in over de toestand van de patiënte: 'Bloeddruk is 140 over 120; Al één zak O negatief toegediend, maar de patiënte blijft bloed verliezen; Mevrouw weegt 75 kilogram en haar naam is Eline.'

Carlisle rolde haar de kamer in waar verdere hulp verleend kon worden. Het bloed van de patiënte deed hem zoals gewoonlijk niks. Zijn jarenlange ervaring in het ziekenhuis maakte hem er bijna immuun voor.

"Röntgenfoto maken van de maag en de schedel. Dien haar 10 cc morfine toe. En Serge, zorg voor 2 extra zakken bloed O Negatief." Hij was nu professioneel bezig en niets kon hem ervan weerhouden de patiënt zo goed mogelijk te behandelen.

Terwijl hij bezig was, bleef hij maar instructies roepen naar de zusters en assistenten; De vrouw was er slecht aan toe en hij hoopte vurig dat ze het zou halen.

Op een gegeven moment viel het Carlisle op dat de vrouw slechter adem begon te halen. "Tube tien!" riep hij naar de zuster aan zijn zijde terwijl hij het zuurstofmasker verwijderde van het gezicht van de patiënte. Hij kreeg de tube en het zogenaamde glijmiddel, dat diende om de buis soepeler en sneller in de luchtpijp te laten manoeuvreren, aangegeven. Behendig en vakkundig schoof hij de tube in luchtpijp van zijn patiënte, waarna een assistente met een knijpballon lucht begon toe te dienen.

Op de röntgenfoto's die ondertussen gemaakt waren en alweer binnengekomen waren gekomen, was een zorgwekkend schedelfractuur te zien; De kans op een beschadiging aan het hersenweefsel, concludeerde Carlisle verslagen, was hierdoor erg groot.

Terwijl hij bezig was de patiënt verder te onderzoeken begon de hartmonitor als een gek te piepen; haar hart was bezig ermee op te houden. Het vocht voor zijn voortbestaan, maar kon het niet in zijn eentje redden. Carlisle zelf ving het duidelijk onregelmatige en afnemende geklop van haar hart op, zonder naar zijn stethoscoop te hebben hoeven grijpen. Het gevecht dat zich afspeelde op het randje van de dood ontroerde hem. Maar er was nu geen tijd voor ontroering; gespannen keek hij om zich heen.

Op het moment dat het apparaat ook nog maar net was aansprongen, kwam iedereen in actie; Één van Carlisle's collega's begon te reanimeren terwijl de andere de crashcart erbij pakte. Carlisle zelf pakte de met schokgeleidende gel ingesmeerde peddels op en wreef ze tegen elkaar.

'Los!' Hij drukte de peddels tegen de borstkas van de vrouw aan, waarop de schok haar lichaam binnen drong. Haar hart kwam weer op gang, maar stopte na drie flauw hartslagen met het prikkelen van de sinusknoop.

Carlisle gaf echter niet zo snel op als haar hart en herhaalde zijn actie nog vijf keer. De monitor nam echter al na de derde keer geen verschillen in elektrische stromen van het hart weer.

'Tijdstip van overlijden: vijf uur veertig' vertelde hij aan de zuster die het opschreef. Hij deponeerde zijn handschoenen en schort in de vuilnisbak waarop hij de kamer verliet met een verslagen zucht.

In de laatste twee uren van zijn dienst was er weinig bijzonders gebeurd; Enkel een arm- en beenbreuk. Ergens een snee die gehecht moest worden, maar verder weinig spectaculairs. Toen zijn dienst er eenmaal op zat, borg hij zijn doktersjas op in zijn kluisje en sloot zijn kantoor daarna af. Op een rustig, menselijk tempo liep hij vervolgens naar zijn auto.

Eenmaal thuis aangekomen was er niemand thuis behalve Esme. Hij liep naar haar studeerkamer en begroette haar met een kus en een flauwe glimlach. Esme was bezig met het bekijken van nieuwe blauwdrukken voor toekomstige renovatieprojecten. Renoveren was namelijk haar grootste hobby. Ze schonk Carlisle een liefdevolle en tederlijk glimlach terug waarbij hij, na zo'n pessimistisch werkdag, weer volledig opbloeide.

Haar aanwezigheid was zijn medicijn; zijn pijnstiller. In de ergste gevallen zelfs zijn antidepressiva. Hij boog zijn gezicht naar de hare en fluisterde in haar oor: 'You're like a drug to me.' Grinnikend sloeg ze haar armen om haar persoonlijke dokter heen. 'Jij gekkerd,' Ze kuste hem op zijn voorhoofd en keek hem vervolgens indringend aan. 'En jij maar beweren dat IK hopeloos romantisch was!'


End file.
